Mike Oldfield
Michael Gordon Oldfield (Reading, Engeland, 15 mei 1953) is een Brits popmusicus. Carrière In zijn jeugd maakte Oldfield muziek met zijn zus, zangeres Sally, die ook in zijn latere werk nog te horen zou zijn. Met haar vormde hij het folkduo The Sallyangie. In 1969 bracht het duo de lp Children of the Sun uit; Mike was toen zestien jaar. Niet lang daarna werd hij lid van The Whole World, de band van Kevin Ayers (ex-lid van Soft Machine), waarin hij bas en gitaar speelde en soms ook zong. Oldfields grote doorbraak kwam in 1973 met de lp Tubular Bells, waarop vrijwel alle instrumenten door hemzelf worden bespeeld. Dit album zonder lyrics of losse nummers (met als enige nummers Part One en Part Two, ofwel respectievelijk de eerste en tweede kant van de lp, beiden duren langer dan twintig minuten) bevat een mix van verschillende stijlen waarmee Oldfield ook in de rest van zijn carrière zou experimenteren: rock, pop, new age, folk, ambient, blues en chill out. Later kwamen ook Afrikaanse stijlen en zelfs invloeden van elektronische dansmuziek naar voren. Tubular Bells bestaat evenals Oldfields latere werk uit gecompliceerde symfonische muziek, hoewel hij in de jaren '80 ook hits scoorde met toegankelijke liedjes als Moonlight Shadow (1983) en To France (1984). Op beide nummers wordt gezongen door Maggie Reilly. In 1983 stond Moonlight Shadow in Nederland op nummer 1 in de Nationale Hitparade. Tubular Bells werd uitgebracht door Virgin Records, de toen nog beginnende platenmaatschappij van Richard Branson. Branson runde destijds een opnamestudio, The Manor House, waar Tubular Bells is opgenomen. Omdat geen enkele van de benaderde platenmaatschappijen verkoop zag in Tubular Bells, besloot Branson zijn eigen Virgin Records op te richten en Tubular Bells werd hierop het eerste album. In 1974 volgde het album Hergest Ridge, dat gecomponeerd is in Herefordshire bij een heuvelrug waarnaar het album is vernoemd. Het album kwam op de eerste plaats van de Britse hitlijst, waarna deze positie drie weken later door Tubular Bells werd ingenomen. Verder volgden in de jaren '70 de albums The Orchestral Tubular Bells (1975), Ommadawn (1975), Incantations (1978) en Platinum (1979). In 1984 schreef Oldfield de soundtrack voor The Killing Fields; met deze soundtrack werd hij genomineerd voor een Golden Globe. Zijn video-album Islands verscheen in 1987 en werd voorzien van voor die tijd moderne video-animaties. Aangezien Oldfield van Branson maar beperkte opnametijd kreeg, was Tubular Bells in grote haast opgenomen, wat te horen is aan het simpele arrangement en hier en daar een valse toon. Omdat Oldfield contractueel binnen 25 jaar geen nieuwe opname ervan mocht maken, bracht hij Tubular Bells II (1992) uit, een succesvol, analoog aan zijn debuut opgebouwd album. Het was Oldfields eerste album op een nieuw label: Warner Music (de overstap was gevolg van Oldfields ontevredenheid over Bransons Virgin-label, die onder andere naar voren komt op het album Amarok uit 1990). In 2003 werd een opnieuw opgenomen versie van Tubular Bells uitgebracht onder de titel Tubular Bells 2003, als viering van het 30-jarig jubileum van het origineel. Het openingsthema van Tubular Bells is één van Oldfields bekendste nummers geworden. Dit nummer is nog altijd zeer populair, mede door het gebruik ervan in de horrorfilm The Exorcist en de Nederlandse kindertelevisieserie Bassie en Adriaan. In 2002 experimenteerde Oldfield met 3D virtual reality, een project genaamd "Music VR" waarbij ook de muziek een belangrijke rol speelt. Het dat jaar uitgebrachte Tres Lunas bevat naast een audio-cd ook het gelijknamige spel. Tres Lunas werd gevolgd door Maestro (2003), een nieuw virtueel epos. Dit spel is te downloaden via de officiële website van Oldfield. Er is van Maestro geen audio-cd verschenen. Eind september 2005 bracht Oldfield de 2-cd Light and Shade uit op zijn derde label Mercury Records (onderdeel van Universal Music Group). Een autobiografie, getiteld Changeling, verscheen in mei 2007 bij Virgin Books, vlak voor Oldfields 54ste verjaardag. Discografie Albums Zie ook * Lijst van artiesten en bands in de elektronische muziek * Elektronische muziek Externe links * The Official Mike Oldfield Information Service * Tubular.net * oldfield.nl Categorie:Brits musicus Categorie:Elektronische muziek